Scars Fade But Memories Remain
by ThatGeekyG1rl
Summary: Sequel to Shredded. The brothers are scars are healing but they still have their memories. Leonardo has changed and is badly shaken by the previous events that occurred and has trust issues. But what will happen to the eldest turtle when a betrayal is imminent. Please Review. read Shredded before this though :)
1. Prolouge

Raph's POV

it's been 3 weeks since our rescue from the Shredder's clutches, things have changed. Right now we are staying at a warehouse with the Mighty Mutanimals watching our every move. It's a decent place though. It has a green couch and some medical equipment. My brothers have changed a lot.

Mikey, the lovable goofball and knuckle-head: He still is funny but more serious at points. He changed the least. Donnie, The Albert Einstein of the group hasn't changed much either he only has a long desire to be with someone. Me well I have personally stayed the same, apart from being more protective. The biggest change was Leo, he was the most affected. He was supposed to be the Fearless leader we all looked up to. But no, now he is a skittish and shy turtle who rarely talks to anyone. We have been here a few days now., and it has become more noticeable that Leo is the most protective, If LH was to go near one of us he would freak out. But we all got scared just a few hours ago


	2. And so the story begins again

After Leo had told them how he was beaten a couple of weeks ago he went quiet and stayed that way.

"Leonardo, my son is there something bothering you?" Master Splinter asked. In true New-Leo fashion he shook his head and faced the side of the couch.

"Donatello I must go pick up April and Mr. Jones, please my son let go" Donnie, still clutching to Splinter's arm, eventually let go.

About an hour later:

"What happened Kurtzman!" Slash shouted as he walked into the warehouse, he had been away for a while and has only just come back. Kurtzman explained and told Slash to take it easy. "And slash?"

"What Kurtzman?" Slash hissed. "You will have to give the turtles an injection to avoid infection" Jack said handing him the box of needles. "I need you to also give Leonardo a sedative" He whispered making sure Leo didn't hear him. "What why?" Slash asked. "He hasn't slept in days" Jack replied.

Slash made his way into the bit where the Turtles were and placed the box down, he took out one needle and was about to give it to Raph when Leo attacked him.

He knocked the needle out of his hand and pinned him to the floor leaving the 3 brothers wide eyed, Leo held a small knife to his throat, Slash was speechless and scared at the same time. "Don't touch my brother!" Leo exclaimed tightening his grip on the knife."What is with all the commotion!" Jack asked walking into the room "Leonardo!"

Outside (At the time Leo jumped Slash)

"Yes April my sons have changed but.." Splinter started but was interrupted by a Loud crash from the warehouse. They started running until they heard "Leonardo!" it was Jack, thinking Shredder had attacked them they ran faster and eventually got to the warehouse to see Leo on top of Slash pinning him.

Present time.

"LH quickly grab the sedative" Jack called, LH nodded and grabbed the sedative, he cautiously tried to place it in Leo's neck but he dodged it and ducked out of the way. LH tried again this time succeeding. And much to Slash's delight the young teen fell to the ground where he was caught just in time by Splinter.

"What happened?" April asked as she stroked Leo's forehead. Slash then explained about the injections and how Leo attacked him when he went near Raph. "Put Leonardo on the bed he needs to rest" Splinter spoke. Leatherhead and Slash went over to the other turtles and placed the needles in their arms. Mikey winced, Donnie cowered and Raph stared at his older brother. "Leo?" Raph called barely above a whisper. "He is sleeping my son" Splinter replied. Raph tried to stand up but failed miserably due to them all still being sick from the conditions they were kept in. "You must rest too Raphael" Slash spoke pushing him down. Donnie had now attached himself to Raph's arm and was sleeping softly. and Mikey followed in his brother's footsteps and fell asleep. Raph however stayed awake for 5 more minutes before falling asleep.

April and Splinter went to the shop to pick up some food."Leonardo is waking up" Leatherhead called. Slash began walking over to give him the needle and was about to when a hand grabbed it and threw it across the room. Leo's Azure eyes snapped open and he stared wide eyed then searched frantically for his brother's. that was when he began to thrash violently and managed to get out of Casey's arms. He stood up and ran to his brothers who were sleeping he stood in front of Raph and held his place. "Leo, dude calm down" Casey tried to calm him as Slash grabbed the needle off of the floor. Leo kept his eyes on both of them but was soon hit from both sides he managed to dodge Casey but Slash pinned him down Leatherhead grabbed the neddle and another drug that was in a drink. Casey lifted Leo's head slowly as not to startle the teen. Leatherhead then placed the liquid into Leo's mouth and he swallowed his body becoming limper. "LH what was that he's gone limp" Casey exclaimed worried for his friend. "It was to stop him from being violent and to help with the needles we have to give them all." LH replied Leo's head was now on Casey's knee. when the needle became close Leo went wide eyed and started to whimper "Slash hold his arm down" LH ordered as he prepped the needle. Slash got down to Leo's side and got his arm into a firm grasp. "not again" Leo whimpered into Casey's leg. "3...2...1" Leather head said as he pushed the needle into Leo's arm. "Shh Leo, you're ok" Casey hushed he then carried the limp turtle to the couch next to Raph. Where a blanket was placed over him to keep him warm. Casey brought a chair close as an IV was being put into Leo's arm and he was whimpering again. Casey quickened his pace and by the time he was by the distressed teen he was whispering soothing words to calm him down.


	3. A big nightmare and a little secret

Slash and Leatherhead were preparing the next round of needles which were now done and ready. "Youngest to oldest?" Slash asked, LH only nodded as they walked over to a sleeping Mikey. Slash held his arm while the needle was poked in, Mikey stirred but never awoke. Leo Heard him stir and started to get worried he watched in horror as the same needle was put into Don and Raph. "Alright Leonardo, just relax" Leatherhead stated. Casey had his hand under Leo's other one for comfort and when Slash tried to grab Leo's arm he stiffened and pulled his arm close to himself. "Hey Leo it's ok dude, they are gonna help you" Casey encouraged Leo was still terrified and refused." Mr Jones may we speak with you" Yeah course" Casey replied as Leatherhead brought him to one side.

"Do you know why he is so scared?" LH asked Casey, but he just shook his head. "Well we need to get the needle into his body somehow" He replied. "You won't be able to do it while he is asleep" Casey said to the confused LH "Why not, that might be our only option"

"You haven't seen Leo sleep" Casey replied as he walked back to Leo to get him to calm down.

"Come on Leo it will be ok."

Leo reluctantly nodded and LH placed the needle into his arm, he whimpered and hid but it was almost over. "That's it Leo almost done" Casey repeated until finally the needle was out. Soon after Leo fell asleep on the couch with Raph snuggled into his Plastron.

April's POV:

we got back to the warehouse and I placed the food in the makeshift kitchen and walked to where the guys were, I stopped in my tracks however when I heard Casey encouraging I heard light snoring so I walked in. Casey stared at me for a minute before turning to Leo and Raph sleeping. Leatherhead was just changing the IV in Leo's arm and then he bandaged the spot where it was to stop Leo yanking it out.

It was around Tea time now and we were sitting eating. The guys had woken up (excluding Leo who was currently sedated from the needle earlier) and were a bit disoriented at first but then saw they were together and that they were ok.

NO POV

"Is Leo ok?" Donnie asked cautiously noticing he hadn't spoken. "He's asleep Donnie" Casey replied.

"Did he take the needle?" Donnie once again asked. "Yes Donatello he did" Splinter replied.

Everyone sat talking and relaxing until we heard heavy breathing which scared us all we turned around to see Leo kicking in his sleep. Casey ran over with Splinter as Raph got closer. "Leonardo...shh it's alright my son you are safe." Splinter reassured. Suddenly Leo's eyes snapped open and he shot up "Mikey!" he screamed looking around the room until he saw Mikey with April and Donnie. At the sound of his name Mikey ran to Leo and dearly hugged him not letting go for dear life. Leo returned the hug as everyone sat wide eyed at what just occurred. "Are you hungry my sons?" Splinter spoke as his sons nodded (excluding Leo who was not letting go of Mikey) Splinter went to get some food.

"They need the injections again" LH spoke up to the turtles who were close together. Raph and Donnie were huddled together but listened and had their needles done. However when Slash approached Mikey and him Leo lashed out and brought his body in front of Mikey. "Don't touch him!" Leo shouted at Slash who was about to go in with the needle again when Leo dived on him and brought him to the ground. "Leo get off...come on man" Casey shouted trying to pry Leo's hands from around Slash. "Leonardo!" Splinter shouted he then ran over to his son and pulled him off of Slash . Leo then took defensive and stayed in front of Mikey. Who was now ready to fight with his brother. Splinter and Casey after a hard battle managed to get Leo sedated and away from Slash. While LH had a now also sedated Mikey, who was waking up from the small dose where Leo was given a full syringe.

Slash later went out but went to somewhere no one expected him to go...

"Master Shredder Slash has arrived" Tiger Claw announce as Slash walked into the building.

"What news of the turtles." Shredder asked him.

"They are all alive and can be re-captured soon"

"And what of their attitudes"

"Michelangelo, has not changed much but is more serious, Donatello has a need to be with someone at all times. Raphael is more protective but has softened up"

"And what of Leonardo"

"he has grown shy and skittish, though he still protects his brothers he is haunted by nightmares and is often a pain in the butt"

"Pathetic, he shall soon fall and his family after him."

"How are you to do that?"

"With your help Leonardo shall pay!"


	4. Deep Breaths

Later the next day.

"Leonardo, shh it's all right" Splinter soothed it was the third time today Leo had a nightmare and the group had debated on weather to sedate him so he could sleep peacefully but went against it because of all the needles he needed. "April please get a cold cloth, Leonardo is running a fever" Splinter called, April nodded and got the cold cloth. She handed it to Splinter and he placed it on Led it on Leo's head. When Splinter left, April sat by Leo and stroked his forehead. "Why did this happen?" She whispered.

This was hard for everyone. Including April to her the turtles were like brothers she could trust them. Leo was like an older brother to her. She couldn't stand to see them like this. It hurt her. But they need her so she will be there for them like they had been there for her many times before.

"April.." Leo rasped slowly opening his eyes. "

"Hey Leo, how do you feel?" She asked in her mother tone.

"...mhurts...make it go away April" Leo replied barely above a whisper. "Where does it hurt Leo?" She asked this time leaning closer to the older teen. "Breathe...when" Leo started but it ended in a fit of coughs and choking. "Make.*cough* it *cough* stop" Leo asked pleading April.

"LH, SLASH , SPLINTER, ROCKWELL, KURTZMAN SOMEONE!" April shouted as Leo began to cough up blood. "April what is...my son" Splinter said running in he made his way to Leo's side and sat him up slowly rubbing his shell. "Deep breaths Leonardo, deep breaths." Splinter instructed. Leo continued coughing and choking up blood trying to calm down as tears started to spring from his eyes. "What is going on?" LH asked walking into the room. However when he saw Leo he quickly grabbed a bucket and a breathing mask. Rockwell came in afterwards with an IV and a needle. Casey came in as well and completely froze seeing Leo. Then he caught the attention of the three youngest turtles and Slash and Casey sat down soothing them blocking Leo from their sights.

"April hold Leonardo up and rub his shell, Splinter help calm him down Rockwell get ready with the needle" LH instructed everyone nodded and began to work. As soon as the blood stopped coming out and the coughing subsided April and Splinter laid a tired Leonardo down onto the bed. "Ok Leonardo we need you to help us now ok?" LH asked nicely Leo nodded and LH explained what he needed to do. "You need to let April and Master Splinter lift your head up so Dr. Rockwell can put the breathing mask on you ok?" Leo nodded again as the tears kept falling. April and Splinter gently lifted Leo's head while Rockwell placed the breathing mask onto his face. They set him back down and he was instructed to breathe normally. "Ok well done Leonardo now don't freak out but we need to put an IV drip into your arm, can you let us?" LH asked. Leo hesitantly nodded and pointed at April who looked shocked. "I think he wants April to do it" Splinter stated and Leo slowly nodded. "Of course Leo anything you want" April replied as she prepared the IV. April then warned Leo that it was coming and she then counted down to let him be in control "3...2...1" the IV went in with only a small wince from Leo. April then moved to Leo's other side as LH bandaged his arm up she smiled at him and she gave him a weak smile in return.

"Alright Leonardo almost done, now we just need to have you on a heart monitor and then your done, ok?" Leo nodded tiredly as he squeezed Splinter's paw, he was then hooked up and Rockwell and April went to check on the other turtles while Splinter stayed with Leo comforting him and LH monitored his breathing."Leo?" Raph's voice called as he was helped to the chair next to Leo's cott. "You OK?" He asked as he saw Leo connected to so many machines. Leo gave Raph a small thumbs up before he started wheezing again. "LH what's happening?" Raph asked "He is tired Raphael, he needs to sleep" LH replied. "Ok master Splinter, can I stay with him?" Raph asked quite timidly. "Of course Raphael." Raph smiled and held onto Leo's hand which Leo gently squeezed back. "Ok Slash, he needs to sleep, come do the needle." LH told Slash. Leo's eyes grew wide and he started breathing heavier. "Relax Leonardo, it's only a needle." Splinter soothed, Raph then joined in "They are gonna make the pain go away" Raph told him.

Leo calmed down a little and relaxed as Slash came with the needle though, he buried his face into Raph's arm. "No...not again" He whispered as the needle sunk into his neck. Slash then brought Leo's head back onto the pillow and left. Slowly but surely Leo's eyes began to droop and eventually shut.

"Sleep well big brother" Raph whispered kissing Leo on the hand which he still held firmly.

A/N:

Next chapter will focus more on Mikey Donnie and Raph :)


	5. A step closer to being healed

"Um Leatherhead?" Mikey asked the mutant crock. "Yes Michelangelo?" He replied waiting for the answer. "Is Leo gonna be ok?" Mikey asked timidly slightly cowering into Donnie who was curious at their older brother's well being.

"Mentally we are not sure. However physically I can tell you he is doing fine. Both his wrists healed nicely, so did his leg and arm. The marks on his back however have not healed and will take longer unless he tells us how they got there in the first place. Other than that your brother's strength is back as you have seen." LH concluded. Mikey giggled a bit remembering how easily Leo took down Slash, twice.

"Do you boys know how the marks got on to his shell and plastron?" LH asked calmly and both Donnie and Mikey shot each other a look before looking over to Raph who was by an unconscious Leo's side sleeping soundly. Donnie then slowly nodded and Mikey nodded afterwards. "Would you please tell us?" Splinter said sitting next to Mikey who snuggled into him immediately . Donnie nodded and whispered something inaudible. "Repeat please Donatello" Splinter sked as no-one heard. "Whip" Donnie whispered so silently but LH and Splinter heard and a sign of worry, pity and anger flashed through their eyes. "He took a longer beating to save us from it" Mikey whimpered into hiss father's soft fur. He was so grateful to have such a loving family, through this harsh time. "What's going on?" Raph asked waking up from his sleep. He still had a hand clenched into Leo's and turned at the sound of Mikey crying. "Mike?" Raph asked and regretted it as soon as he saw a tears steiken Mikey. "What happened?" Raph asked in a demanding tone. "Relax Raphael we were talking about what happened in your time as captives" Splinter explained. Raph tensed slightly looking back over to Leo. "The Shredder seems to have targeted your brother more." LH concluded walking over to Raph he then patted him on the shoulder and checked Leo's vitals. "That bad excuse for a can opener will pay, for what he did" Raph growled back.

Mikey giggled at Raph's very inventive nickname and said his own. "Yeah that wannabe transformer needs a taste of his own medicine. "Raph, Donnie and Mikey began laughing while Splinter let his smile show through, it was nice to see his sons laugh again. "Yeah he needs to take his fork hands and go back to the kitchen" Donnie joined in and everyone kept laughing. April and Casey walked in and couldn't help but be confused at the scene in front of them. "What happened?" April asked and the Turtles were in stitches. Splinter composed himself and repeated the funny nicknames for the Shredder. "So let me get this straight The Shredder is a Can opener, Who is a wannabe transformer and has forks for hands who lives in a kitchen?" Casey asked and it was silent for a second and then everyone burst out into laughter.

Kurtzman then walked in to see everyone crying with laughter. "What exactly did I miss?" Kurtzman asked.

"A step towards healing" Splinter replied as everyone settled down and watched a Krognard marathon.

A/N: Ok so I read over "Shredded" today and I saw how I had injured them so I decided to just clean that up. Other than that I was watching a TMNT Chibi on Youtube which was too cute for me to handle so then I wrote this. Hope you liked it.


	6. Family again?

During the Krognard marathon, Master Splinter, LH, April and Casey fell asleep. "Should we let them sleep?" Mikey asked Raph who was sitting next to Leo. "Yeah little brother they need a break, we will wake um up when fearless is awake." Raph replied he had left the couch a while ago to check on Leo and then just never moved again.

A few hours later.

"Donnie , Mikey!" Raph shout whispered. "What is it Raph?" Asked a tired Donatello. "It's Leo he is squeezing my hand, I think he's waking up" Raph said. "Mikey wake up Lh" Donnie said moving to Raph's side. Soon enough Lh and Mikey were standing near Leo too

Slowly but surely Leo's Azure eyes opened, "Hey bro, How ya feeling?" Raph asked lightly squeezing Leo's hand." Good" Leo whispered back. "LH why does he sound so drousy?" Mikey asked as concern flashed through his eyes. "It's just the drug wearing off Michelangelo. Raphael can you and Donatello sit Leonardo up so I can take the breathing mask off?" LH asked getting ready to take the mask off. Donnie and Raph nodded as they moved into position. They lifted Leo's head and LH took the mask off. The lay him back down and Raph went back to holding his hand in his own. "What happened while I was out?" Leo asked quietly. "Well we were talking about you know who and how he's a pathetic excuse for a can opener and a wannabe transformer who has fork hands and lives in a kitchen." Mikey repeated, to his relief Leo smiled and even added to their list."Mikey?"

"Yeah Leo?" Mikey answered. "You forgot that he looks like a cheese grater." Leo replied as Raph snickered and Donnie had to hold his mouth from laughing so he didn't wake Master Splinter up. "eww, that would be some horrible cheese!" Mikey shouted disgusted and no-one could hold it in anymore and they just burst out laughing, including LH.

"Can't anyone get any sleep around here" Casey growled as he awoke to the sound of roaring laughter. "Good to see you're awake bonehead" Raph whispered back.

"At least you guys are happy, right Casey?!" April stated nudging past Casey towards Leo's bed. "Yeah Casey don't be such a ninkenpoop!" Mikey growled playfully, Casey joined them and was laughing at Mikey's insult.

"It's good to see you awake Leonardo" Splinter said walking across the room. "Leo smiled and nodded as his father placed a kiss across his forehead. Splinter then walked out to the kitchen and made some soup as well as some oatmeal for the others. April joined Splinter in the kitchen to help with breakfast as Casey helped Leo sit up in his bed and Raph, Mikey and Donnie sat back on the couch.

"Breakfast's a comin!" April shouted as she handed the Oatmeal to the 3 turtles on the ground. Soon Dr Rockwell , LH , Kurtzman , Pete and Slash joined them.

"Splinter my friend" LH said in the kitchen. "Yes LH" He answered. "Leonardo will not be able to eat on his own and need to be fed or given his meal in a mug." LH told him. "Thank you LH, for looking after my sons." and with that they all sat down to eat.

"Here Leonardo, do not be ashamed if you need help my son." Splinter handed Leo the cup and sat next to him. Leo nodded gratefully and started on his meal. "Thank you Splinter and April" Rockwell said before putting his dish into the sink and then he walked over to Leonardo's bed.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions Leonardo?" Rockwell asked calmly so he didn't scare him. Leo only nodded and gave his empty mug to Master Splinter.

"Thank you, are you in any pain?" Rockwell asked.

Leo nodded, "My shell hurts a lot" He said in small whisper

"Okay , do you have a headache?"

Leo shook his head. "Does it hurt when you breathe?"

Leo slightly nodded "Only sometimes" he yet again whispered.

"That's all I need for now, thank you"

"Your welcome" he whispered softly, "Hey Leo Space Heroes is on" Mikey called from the TV. Leo turned to the TV and they watched Space Heroes. A happy family once again.

Yet they were all oblivious about what was to come...


	7. Betrayed trust prt 1

"Slash?" Kurtzman called, Slash appeared at the door with a questioning look on his face, "How are the turtles?" Kurtzman asked "Eh.. Leonardo's being a pain and Michelangelo won't take any medicine. Donatello and Raphael are sleeping." Slash replied growling when he said Leo's name. "Oh yeah and Splinter, April and Casey went down to the farmhouse to pick up some bits"

Kurtzman stood still and stared intently at Slash, "Well then I believe this is a great time to start the psychological healing process, prepare the turtles in the room" Kurtzman then left.

"Ok turtles today we will start with the psychological part of your healing and we will start with Leonardo, Slash is going to give your brothers an injection, you have to NOT attack him and trust him to do so" Kurtzman explained. He watched Leo go wide eyed then when Slash went near Mikey the emotion turned to pure Rage. "Get away from my baby brother you overgrown lizard." Leo hissed at Slash. In reply Slash turned his head to Leo, "What?" He asked

" . . " Leo growled getting ready to attack. "Maybe we are not ready for the exercise yet" Kurtzman tried to reason but Slash silenced him. "Make me" He said wickedly at this Slash went to hit Leo which he doged then Leo swept Slash off of his feet, pinning him to the ground Leo grasped the needle and threw it across the room breaking it.

"Leonardo that is enough!" Kurtzman called desperately trying to stop the two from doing more damage. Leo and Slash carried on fighting until Leo got the upper hand again and Slash was once again pinned. "I know what you're up too, so don't try it and leave my brothers alone" Leo hissed to Slash at this Slash went wide eyed, Eventually Leo was pried off of Slash where he escaped LH and hid at the top of the building away from everyone.

Later Slash communicated his ally

"The time has come for operation re-capture, Leonardo is growing suspicious, the time has come for phase 2"

-TMNT-

Thank you for all the reviews! And I am actually mind blown you guys like my work! Please vote in my poll or I am starting a new story called "VOTING" for those who can't vote on the poll xxx

-ThatGeekyG1rl


	8. Betrayed trust prt 2

"Very Well Slash Prepare yourself and make sure Leonardo is co-operative" The Shredder spoke into the phone with a grin behind his mask, the turtles would be captured and they would pay. Xever had questioned stating they would just escape again, however this time they had more allies like the Kraang and the Purple Dragons plus Karai had just gotten back from Japan. Finally he was winning, finally he would have his revenge.

"Master Shredder, Orders" Tiger Claw knelt down Xever and Bradford behind him. "Follow the tracker, prepare to capture those useless turtles once and for all"

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Leonardo get down from there this Instant!" Kurtzman called to the now injured turtle who had just moments ago pinned down and injured Slash. "Slash prepare the IV's for all of them and get Leonardo down, LH and I are going out for some much needed supplies" Soon after Kurtzman and LH left Leo got down, growling at Slash as he made his way towards Mikey.

Mikey wrapped his body around Leo's as he was given an IV the others followed and Leo's was last but compiled as Mikey had fallen asleep in his lap. Little did the turtles know Slash snuck a sedative into their IV's.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

"Slash open up!" Tiger Claw called from the front of the warehouse as soon as they were let in they were greeted by the sight of four unconscious teenagers left lying on the sofa. "Well Done Slash!" Bradford called as he and Xever approached the turtles. Baxter Stockman came in next and went straight to the turtles, well they are unconscious, he thought. Karai was the last to enter, "Cuff them no mistakes, Bradford Xever take orange and purple, Tiger Claw take Raphael, Leonardo is mine" Karai ordered As Bradford approached Mikey he pulled him out of Leo's lap and restrained his hands, same goes with Raph and Don. While Tiger Claw, Fishface , Rahzahr and Stockman fly were carrying the 3 youngest to the van Karai stayed behind. A soon as Slash shut the door she looked at the unconscious boy in front of her. "Why do you always get yourself into these situations" She asked as she cuffed his hands and ankles "I get you're my father's greatest enemy but, I dunno" She continued then she pulled another syringe out of her belt and placed it carefully into Leo's arm. "Why do you have to be so cute?" She finished with one needle and saw his muscles tighten. She then pulled another syringe out of her pocket and placed it in his arm again. "Here that should help with the pain.

Slash walked in and carried Leo to the van.

At shredder's lair Karai stood watch in front of Leo's cell. "I will get you out of this, I promise."


	9. The torture begins

Raphael woke up with a horrible knot in his neck as if he'd been bashed on the head, he looked up to see his hands were restrained and he was once again in a cell with his brothers next to him. Only this time things were different. Where's Leo? Raph searched frantically for his older brother but he was nowhere to be seen. "I see you are awake Raphael, as I predicted now listen my father has been called to an emergency meeting so I'm in charge" Karai sounded evil, more evil then usual that is. "Listen Princess where's Leo!" Raph shouted rattling the chains as he did so. "Relax hothead, your brother has been...detained" Karai smiled wickedly as she clicked her fingers and tiger claw electrocuted her prisoner. "Now you see Raphael I actually considered helping you escape but luckily father knocked some sense into me before I even made a move, your brothers will die Raphael one by one"

And with that the intercom turned off, Raph turned to his left to see Mikey and Donnie staring wide eyed. "Leo" was all Mikey could get out.

The door swung open and revealed 3 henchmen that the turtles had beat around to much for their liking. "Take your pick gentlemen" and before they knew it the three brothers were being dragged off by a henchmen to an unknown destination in an unknown location.

When Leo woke up all he could see was black then when he opened his eyes he felt his hands behind him, while he was chained to a pole and sitting down. What he noticed next was the thick leather collar around his neck and the tight poison stroked straps around his ankles. He then heard footsteps and a female voice coming closer "Your brothers will die Raphael one by one." He then heard her get closer and saw the slim figure standing in front of him looking smug.

"Awake I see Leonardo" Karai whistled as she walked over to a table, Leo growled at the use of his full name but otherwise stayed silent. "So here's what's going to happen." She continued. "I will torture you and your brothers live you resist I kill them instantly" Leo once again growled but nodded. Karai then picked up a gauntlet and swiped it across Leo's face drawing blood. She then picked up a small knife and traced a line in Leo's cheek before stabbing him in the arm (Cut quite deep) and dragging the blade down through his skin as he screamed in pain eyes filled with horror.

The next thing that came off of the table was something Leo would recognize anywhere. One of Mikey's nunchucks. Tiger Claw then came in and turned Leo around so his shell was facing Karai. That's when she started beating him with his brother's weapon. He would never be able to look Mikey in the eye after this and more importantly wouldn't be able to see the weapon near him without going into complete shock.

"I'm bored I will return later" Karai whispered walking out of the room.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

A/N: Ok seriously I'M SORRY! I have been busy with school and family issues but I will update a lot more this coming week. I will not be updating on Friday and Saturday because I am at a wedding (Yipee) but I will update 3 times on Sunday for you all.

Reviews

Guest: OMG I am literally so happy right now! thank you for reading my stories and I am so happy you like them! I will try to update more frequently but thank you so much! :)

Lego Lover: More to come about Karai soon glad you're enjoying the story :)

Flikaroo: Yep Leo's in for a ruff time but I love seeing my fave character close to death but being the leader he was born to be! Thanks for reading :)

Yukio87: Don't we all love seeing Leo hurt! glad you're liking it :)

BubbleType: So glad you like it a lot of twists and tricks to come.

Please keep reviewing it really encourages me.

One more thing

I was wondering if someone could write/ wants me to write a oneshot or multi chapter about Leo after the events of s4 ep 1 and how he could be blaming himself and becomes depressed and isolates himself well that's all from me

-ThatGeekyG1rl


	10. Hurt

A/N: Ok so I need to tell you guys there will be a 3rd part to the Shredded series this story will probably consist of 15-20 chapters and the final (3rd part) will have 35-40 chapters so enjoy!

When Karai returned she walked straight to the table and picked up Donnie's bo staff. Leo stared wide eyed as she walked closer spinning it in her hands, "You know what Leo" She asked deviously Leo didn't say anything but he stared her directly in the eyes. "I always thought you were a threat to me, and I thought how do I eliminate the threat?" she continued Leo's eyes couldn't possibly go wider now as he stared into her amber orbs he could sense the hate, sorow and anger she felt.

"You can't be a threat if you can't hold your weapons"

TMNTTMNTMMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Mikey was slowly dragged off by Bradford to a small room, there he was strapped to a table.

"are you gonna torture me or just stand there?" Mikey asked cheekily but before Bradford could answer an ear piercing scream was heard from the speaker. Mikey immediately silenced as he could recognize that scream anywhere. Leo.

But that noise. The sound of air being furiously shifted a distant crack. The sound of wood splitting. No it can't be ,Donnie?

Was Donnie behind Leo's pain, behind his torture. That was his bo staff what was going on!

Shortly after Mikey was moved back to his original cell where Raph and Donnie were, seconds after Leo was dragged in unconscious and barely breathing.

Mikey gathered Leo in his arms and held him close, Raph then got closer but when Donnie tried Mikey hissed and shifted back blocking Leo from his view.

"Mikey wh..what are.. doing?" Donnie asked nervously.

"None of your concern Donatello!" Mikey hissed through clenched teeth as countless tears fell down his face.

"What are you talking abo-" Donnie started but Raph interrupted by moving aside to show Donnie the familiar splints of wood in Leo's arms and Legs.

"That Son of a-"

"Donatello not in front of Mikey!" Raph ordered that was when Mikey stared at Donnie questionly

"I didn't do it Mikey I promise" He whispered now fully understanding his brother's weariness. Mikey dived towards him and hang on for dear life, "I'm sorry D, it's just I heard it all I didn't know I'm sorry!" He sobbed into Donnie's shoulder.

As the crying subsided Raph sat with Mikey as Donnie checked over their elder brother. The unconscious teenager lay still arms restrained in front of him with steel handcuffs and a electric collar around his neck. According to Donnie his right arm and left leg were broken, he had several broken ribs and a possible punctured lung. There were also whip marks on his back which had been made by a familiar weapon. Nunchucks.

"Well turtles, it seems your stupid friends have realized you're here so I'm taking your brother and leaving" The speakers silenced and that was all that was heard


	11. Rescue?

Karai and Shredder entered where the turtles cells were and Footbots picked up Leo and Mikey. They dragged them down a hallway where they were met with LH, Splinter and Casey.

Meanwhile, April, Rockwell and Kurtzman released Raph and Donnie, they then raced to where everyone else was.

"Come any closer and he dies!" The shredder shouted, Mikey whimpered as the grip on him tightened. Everyone was about to step forward when Karai's grip on Leo tightened and Shredder's gauntlet went through Mikey's chest.

"MIKEY!" The crowd chorused. Leo's eyes snapped open just in time to see Mikey fall to the floor. Karai and Shredder dragged Leo out of the building.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled holding the child's limp form, His heart wasn't beating he wasn't breathing, he was gone...

"Pick him up we need to get to Leo, if we don't hurry they will both die" LH ordered. Raph put Mikey on his back and they ran to the rooftop where their opponent waited for transport, they looked over and saw Karai holding Leo up as tears streamed down his face. When she caught site of the crowd she pulled out Raph's sai and stabbed Leo in the leg as he screamed in pain. Then a full blown battle broke out, Raph laid Mikey on a air conditioner next to battle was going in the Shredder's fortune as the two remaining brothers slipped to Mikey's side. That was when everything went silent.

Shredder had a sword raised directly above Splinter's head, and just before he could deliver the killing blow a katana blocked it

"Still fighting freak?" The shredder taunted the blue banded turtle. "How dare you harm my family!" Leo hissed as Shredder's gauntlet impaled him, "How dare you try to kill my sensei!" He continued blocking and striking hits, "How dare you Try to hurt Raphael and Donatello!" Leo ducked and blocked the shredder's on coming throwing star. "HOW DARE YOU MURDER MY BABY BROTHER!" Leo screamed surprising everyone as his Katana found itself into the shredder's body.

"You will pay.." Then the Shredder fell lifeless Leo's sword still sticking out of him.

Leo limped over to His family and Mikey "Is he?" Leo asked scared of the response. "No Leo... He's gonna make it..." Donnie soothed

"Good..." Leo then let the soft blanket of unconsciousness swallow him...

TBC


	12. Epilogue

Raph's POV:

It's been a few days now since the battle, Mike's doing great and Leo, well Leo's on life support, No-one knows why either, Donnie said he's just healing but to be honest we all know he should've healed by now. Mikey has practically ordered the MM to bring his bed into Leo's room, although he sleeps in the lab with the eldest.

Splinter has been trying to recover as well only he doesn't believe the threat of the shredder is gone and he is struggling without the encouraging smile of his youngest or wisdom and determination of his eldest.

Other than that everything's normal well apart from the fact my oldest friend spike turned out to be a traitor set on killing my older brother!

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Raph was pulled out of his thoughts by Mikey waking up from beside him. "Hey Raphie" he said his voice hoarse "Hey Mike how are ya doin?" Raph asked turning towards his baby brother.

"m..good Leo?"

"Still not awake" Donnie said walking into the lab. "I don't understand he should be ok" Donnie was worried to say the least he couldn't stand the thought of losing Leo.

"Relax Donnie he will make it" Raph reassured.

"Time for bed my sons" Splinter called, as the four brothers made their way to their bedrooms they were oblivious to the fact the heart monitor had beeped one last time...

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTT

A/N: well that's it! until I publish the third story. Thanks for the reviews appreciated. :)

Till next time

-ThatGeekyG1rl


End file.
